galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Mayrid
The majority of Mayrid is claimed by Mayrid City as its land, however there are two small local tribal people indigenous to the island. Settlements Mayrid has four functional settlements *'Mayrid, City of Mages:' Mayrid City is the capitol of Mayrid and one of the largest cities in the world. It is highly saturated with magic and its citizens have grown accustomed to it in their daily lives. The city is well known for it's high number of mages, legendary market, tall towers, and the arcane school, University of Mayrid. *'Siven: '''The eastern trading town and first contact for visitors of the island. *'Mori:' Mori is the first stop north of Mayrid City. It is home to farmers and ranchers. It is the main source of food to Mayrid and also the home for field work for mages from the city. *'Kumian: ' *'Elatra:' *'Forin:' *'Rumar:' History The Founding The exact date of the founding of Mayrid is lost in history. However, many date it to around 1,500 PCI at the end of the Age of Gold. The settlers of Mayrid lost their calendars and many records with The Great Storm. The Kaelithican records do not show exact dates of their departure either. To this day, the exact origin of the Mayridian settlers is still unknown and a largely debated topic. The most popular theory is that they are the first to have been taught by the elves during the Age of Gold and they were banished as arcane magic was taboo in the early days of the Kaelithican invasion. Still others believe the origin is much newer and they were banished from the arcanophobic lands of Arcadia. The story of the settlement is known to some degree. Long ago when the elves taught humans the art of the arcane, those humans were shunned by their peers and required to leave or face persecution and death. They set out to the open sea and after several weeks of sailing, they finally found fertile land. This was a relatively small island by most people's standards, but it was more than large enough to make room for the small fleet of ships. They circled the island in order to find the best location for the settlement and found one large river flowing out of its center. Here, at the end of this river, is where they began the first settlement. They named in Dorn after their leader who had been burned at the stake from where they had come. The settlers worshiped Maed and he came to his clergy here and instructed them to build him a massive temple, larger than any before had been. So they built it and Dorn became the center of the islander's new nation. They began to move inland and found a large lake at the island's center. They found the storm season could be quite hard, so on pair of raised islands they found they began building a new city in hopes that they could make it immune to the storms. Maed gave visions to his clergy again telling them that this would be the city of schooling and that they would call it Mayrid. Several people started settling all over the banks of the lake in order to fish a new silver fish they found as well as grow crops. The Rise and Degradation After what was possibly hundreds of years of isolation, the Dornians, as they called themselves now, had built a magnificent paradise. Rumors of such a place began to spread and people started showing up on the shores hoping to partake in its wonders. Two main cities were a part of this magnificent place. Dorn was the capital and center of its economic, social, and religious power. There was also Mayrid where the young would go to study the arts of their god. The university was the greatest in the world, a title that it still holds to the day. Life was great on the island and people became overly content. Some began to grow lazy and some greedy. Instead of riding a ship up and down the river in a trip that could take only a few dozen minutes, magic teleportation circles were constructed and dotted the two major cities. However, while the city's distance to each other was shortened, their cooperation began to dwindle. The cities began to compete in almost everything they could possibly do. The people of Mayrid began calling themselves Mayridians to separate them from Dorn. To even further isolate themselves, the Mayridians began worshiping Mystique and they constructed a massive temple to her, larger than even Dorn's temple to Maed. They no longer needed to travel to Dorn to worship. Dornians began to disdain the Mayridians for their gall. Maed had not instructed the building of a second temple in their holy land and especially one to a deity whose view of magic was disorderly. What they did was blaspheme in the eyes of Dorn. What is thought by most to be the ultimate spit in Dorn's face was the construction of the Espri Tower. Dorn and Mayrid's competition quickly grew out of hand. Once, where there was friendly competition, there was now hate and loathing for the other. Thefy and vandalism crimes grew in both cities. Everyone was constantly on edge, until the unimaginable happened. The High Priest of Maed in the Dornian temple was found dead. Stabbed in the neck by a dirk. No one knew for sure who had done it. All divinations revealed nothing, but Dorn knew in their hearts what had happened. So they rallied their people, both big and small, to exact revenge for their fallen leader. The Great Storm The story is always the same. The details sometimes change, but the story remains true. It was a windy night in the storm season of 956 PCI and the rain had begun falling already. The people of Mayrid were preparing for slumber when teleportation circles all over the city began to light up at the same time. By the time anyone had realized what was happening it was too late. Dornian troops, gifted in both sword and spell, poured out of the circles like locusts. The more powerful magi of the city acted quickly and were able to block the circle from teleporting any more in, but by then it was too late. Balls of fire and streaks of lightning soared through the air, impacting on buildings and people alike. Whole neighborhoods lit up in flames. Men, Women, and children ran through the streets.screaming. It should have been a massacre. What happened next is something that no one could ever forget. The winds had picked up to dangerous speeds; thrashing loose items around and blowing over lighter people. The rain had grown overpowering, nearly drowning a normal man in its thickness. It was clear that a hurricane had struck their home during a pivotal moment. It is unclear what caused the next, most devastating event. Some say it was natural. Some say it was caused by the gods for their civil war. Some say that Mayrid conjured the devastation. however it happened, everyone can agree on what happened. A large wave, believed to be over a hundred feet high, struck the eastern coast of the island paradise, instantly destroying the city of Dorn and drowning over half of it permanently beneath the sea. The wave was so strong that it moved up river and hit Mayrid, the Silver Star Lake, and its settlements. Like Dorn, the lake towns were destroyed. Mayrid however, was built on two islands that jut from the river's peak over a hundred feet up. This didn't save the whole city though. Sections of the inner city fell into the river and washed away from the force of the wave. Almost half of the southern island and nearly the entire northern island were gone forever, lost under the sediment deposit in the bottom of the lake. With the island, most of the invaders were gone as well, falling into the wave of devastation. Seeing the destruction, both sides laid down their arms. More quickly than it had arrived, the storm and wave were gone. Only a broken nation left, fallen and laying in its own waste. The night forever known as the One Night War. Reconstruction and the Golden Age The remaining Dornians integrated into Mayrid and new buildings were built on the remaining northern island and broken sections of the southern. A new Mayrid began to take shape, one that learned from its previous mistakes. The wave that had destroyed the lake shore had also depositied richer, more fertile soil.New settlements formed on the shores both in original and new locations. Large towers were constructed on the southern island for the new mage run government and harsh laws were put in place on the use of magic within the city walls. Worship of Maed all but disappeared as Mayridians, new and old, looked to a kinder and gentler deity. Devout followers of Maed left angrily. Their god was not recognized in this new nation like, just like they wished him to be. The laws and structure put in place my Maed worship were still in place, but many of those laws became more relaxed, offering magic to its normal citizens and outsiders alike. Mystique taught the Mayridians that magic is a gift to all mortals and should be shared equally. Mayrid opened its gates completely to outsiders. All were welcome and the merchants began to move in and out of its newly built ports. Prior to the ports being open, the island home of the mages was just referred to as "the island" even to outsiders. They decided to name the island after its major city. The island, as well as the city, became known only as Mayrid, and all the people on it Mayridians. All was well and for several hundred years the City of Mages was a paradise once more. The Age of Darkness The nation flourished along with its ally the Empire of Klindathu and a few other nations. It was a golden age for the world. There was a darkness stewing that no one could have imagined in their worst nightmares. Mayrid High Council elected Aspen Matriox the dean of the University of Mayrid after her heroic actions defending Klindathu and Mayrid from attacking forces. Aspen accepted her new position with optimistic vigor. She began studying Mayrid history and in her research she found the location of secret underground chambers all across the island. The ones directly below Mayrid housed large reptiles her books called dinosaurs. she found the dinosaurs to be scattered all over the island as well as many other chambers. She believed these caverns to be created by the Dornians. The sky grew dark and the sun mostly blocked and fear began to rise in all surface dwelling creatures. Rumors that the drow had sacked Klintathu proved to be true and it was only a matter of time before they reached Mayrid. It came sooner than they thought. It was revealed that Aspin was the lost rebel daughter of the drow leader Zenfaria. Even though Aspin had no memory of this, Zenfaria was still unyielding in her attempts to destroy the city just to reach Aspin. The siege lasted days. Magical barriers erected by the power magi that lived within proved to be formidable. Zenfaria's magic could not break the shielding. Then Zenfaria learned of that dinosaurs and enacted a plan to set the dinosaurs free upon the streets of Mayrid. A single wizard could easily dispatch a single lizard but there proved to be far too many for the wizards to handle. They retreated through a gate in the university to the island of the minotaur where the survivors help up for many years. Zenfaria no longer sensing her daughter's presence left Mayrid largely unharmed. Return to Glory After roughly a hundred years the people of Mayrid returned to their home and, with the help of druids, began to repair the damage that had been done to Mayrid's agriculture after a hundred years of sparse sunlight. Druids all over the world began taking up similar tasks. The dinosaurs that were still alive were rounded up and returned to their holding cells beneath the surface. The city was being repaired and crops began to grow again. They city enjoyed another hundred years of peace. The Conjunction to the Present Surprisingly, Mayrid was left largely unchanged by the Conjunction. Some of Dorn was returned to the shores and the dinosaurs were released again into the wild jungles. Many lake towns were destroyed by the terrifying beasts and their settlers died or moved to Mayrid. Currently Eberk and his task force are systematically removing the dinosaurs from Mayrid completely, depositing them on another island entirely so as to keep their escape from ever happening again. This is slow going, however, as it seems that many people are reluctant to help or move back to the lake towns due to their tendency to be destroyed over the history of the island. The city its self is at a peak once more and it Is a great time to be living in arguably one of the most powerful cities in the world, the City of Mages. Geography The majority of Mayrid's surface is covered in dense jungle. The rain that commonly falls here has carved crevices all around its body, forming dangerous terrain when traveling away from the center. In the center of the island is the large fresh water Silver Star Lake where most of the island's inhabitants have settled. The land its self is quite mountainous for a small island, with four main peas spread around the island. Several small peaks dot the land; however, they are much smaller and more easily navigated. A river flows out of Silver Star Lake to east, following an almost straight path to the ocean where it exits next to the ruined city of Dorn. Important Geographical Sites Demir Mountain The furthest east of all the peaks, Demir Mountain is the third largest at 3,960 feet above the ocean. It is rumored to be the main home of the tribesmen that live in the jungle apart from the main city. Fabasti's Mountain The fourth largest peak on the island, it stands at 3,230 feet at the southern end. At its eastern base starts the Gorgala Flats. Gorgala Flats The large plateau stretches from the eastern base of Fabasti's Mountain nearly to the south central edge of Somore. The top of the Flats is rarely traveled and rumors and legends have spawned from it. Its connection to the Conduit is severely damaged after a legendary dual between Zenfaria and Aspen Matriox. The Korbian Narrows The largest stream that runs out of Lake Mard runs down the side of the mountain into a waterfall that drops into the narrows. From top to bottom the narrows are roughly 2,000 feet and run for 3 miles from the base of Mount Mart to a clearing where the Korbian River continues down into the Silver Star Lake, ending at Kumian. The narrows are never wider than 20 feet and at some points get as narrow as 3 feet. At the base of Mount Mard and the end of the narrows begins the trail that leads up the mountain. This is the only safe way to reach the mountain top without flight. Mount Erlinia The second tallest peak at 4,320 feet is only a few miles west of Mount Mard. This peak is much more rounded than Mount Mard and is much easier to climb. Mount Mard The tallest point on the island at 7,450 feet stands in the north eastern section of the island. Its volcanic eruption created the island long ago, and since then has been worn down by the torrential rains. Once the whole island, now the mountain has been worn into several distinct peaks with Mard as the highest. Mount Mard its self is very steep and it comes to a sharp point at the top. The caldera is several hundred feet below the peaks and in it is collected rain water and is known as Lake Mard. Ruins of Dorn Once the largest and most prosperous city on the island, Dorn is now in ruins. Recently unearthed by the Conjunction, archaeologists and treasure hunters alike all scour the ruins for lost treasure. Many state sponsored expeditions frequently venture into its depths. Dorn lies on the east coast of the island at the mouth of the Somore River. It once covered both shores of the river, but most ruins that sprang from the ground are on the southern shore across from Siven. Silver Star Lake The largest body of water on the island, it accounts for almost all of the settlements that have ever existed on the island. The lake sits almost in the exact center of the Mayrid. On any given day one can see dozens, if not hundreds of fishing boats out of its waters fishing for the rare Mayrid Silver Fish. the fish is a delicacy and highly sought after outside of Mayrid. There seems to be an unending supply of them. The lake is fresh water and has many tributaries, although none are larger than a stream. The water exits through the Somore River to the east and into the ocean. Somore River The only river leaving the Silver Star Lake. It runs an almost straight path from the eastern part of the lake and exits on the eastern most edge of Mayrid Island. One the western end of the river sits Mayrid City atop large columns stretching a hundred feet from from the river banks. Along most of the rivers length are cliffs rising up anywhere from fifty to five hundred feet up. On the east are Siven and the ruins of Dorn. Trade ships and landed air ships float up and down the river day and night. Village Ruins Along the coast of the Silver Star lake are various ruins of past villages. Soe are hundreds of years old; while some were only abandoned within the past few decades. In almost all of the ruins some sort of trinket or old artifact can be found. Government & Law High Council Nine seats exist on the high council and all seats are filled by powerful magi that must be voted into position. One seat exists for every school of magic and one more for Universal. The Members of the High Council are referred to as Chancellor. The Members of the High Council will vote one of the members to be the High Chancellor. This is the leader of the nation. Members may not vote for themselves. All laws and regulations must be passed by the High Council once they are passed in the Council of Mayrid. Members of the High Council *'Abjuration: Chancellor Joza Finglgrie. Female Gnome ECL 22 *'''Conjuration: Chancellor Emalia Ruut. Female Fran ECL 22 *'Divination: '''Chancellor Irania Nitengar. Female Human ECL 24 *'Enchantment: Chancellor Jorik Malfa. Male Human ECL 24 *'''Evocation: Chancellor Eberk Gorunn. Male Dwarf ECL 30. *'Illusion:' High Chancellor Bane El. Male Human ECL 25. *'Necromancy:' Chancellor Sara Mulich. Female Human ECL 21 *'Transmutation: '''Chancellor Elli Mekar. Female Human ECL 23 *'Universal:' Chancellor Brak Sunner. Male Half-Orc ECL 23 Council of Mayrid The Council Consists of 81 members (not including the High Council). There are 9 members of each of the 9 schools which includes universal. The Council's charge is to regulate national law. A member of the Council is known as Councilman or Councilwoman. Lord of Mayrid The Lord of Mayrid is an official elected by the Council of Mayrid that is in charge of all Mayrid City dealings. He is like the mayor of the City. Mayrid City Council The City Council oversees day to day dealings with the city. Anything they deem necessary will be taken to the Lord of Mayrid to be looked over. City Council members are referred to as City Councilman or Councilwoman. Town Governors The town governors are officials elected by the Council of Mayrid to oversee townships within Mayrid. The governors gain the respect of the townsfolk and is their leader. Often times the governor will become a member of the town in the eyes of its citizens. Laws Most of the Mayrid laws are centered on magic and the use of it. There are four types of people. *Sanctioned Magi: An arcane caster that has registered with the State and earned permission to use magic. *Non-Sanction Magi: An arcane caster that does not have permission from the State to use magic and are treated as a mundane by the law. *Clergy of Mystique: A divine caster dedicated to the worship of Mystique. These people are treated identically to Sanctioned Magi within the law. *Mundane: Any individual without the abilities to use arcane magic. Magic Laws *Magic may not be cast within the borders of the State unless the caster is sanctioned by the State. '''Laws for sanctioned magic' *A sanctioned magi must carry their Sanctioned Identification Card (SID) at all times while within the borders of the State. *A sanctioned mage must give quarter to any sanctioned mage of greater rank than him. The mage giving quarter may ask for the high ranking magi's SID. If no SID is given, then the mage may refuse quarter. *A sanctioned mage may cast magi within the borders of the State unless otherwise restricted. *A sanctioned mage may not cast destructive spells within civilized areas that may have potential for harming a creature. *A sanctioned mage may not cast destructive spells that cause large damage to a natural area. *A sanctioned mage may only cast necromantic spells with further sanction of the Bureau of Necromancy (BON). *A sanctioned mage may not use divination to view any location on Mayrid City's southern island and other Divination Restricted Areas (DRA). Laws for sanctioned necromancy *A sanctioned necromancer is a sanctioned mage that has registered with the BON to cast necromantic spells within the borders of the State. *A sanctioned necromancer must cast necromantic magic in a Sanctioned Necromantic Area (SNA). *A sanctioned necromancer may not use bodies of any sanctioned mage for necromantic purposes. *A sanctioned necromancer must register all raised bodies with the BON. *A sanctioned necromancer must purchase a body from a Sanctioned Necromantic Shop (SNS) *A sanctioned necromancer may not raise an illegally purchased body within the borders of the State. *A sanctioned necromancer may not bring a body purchased outside the state prior to raising it on State land. *A sanctioned necromancer may bring an undead creature into the State not purchased or registered with the BON but must register the undead with the BON upon entering the nation. *A sanctioned mage may not cast summoning, transmutation, or creation spells in excess. Excess is defined as the use of such spells in a way as to create a disturbance, overcrowding of an area, danger, or otherwise create a problematic even in or around a populated area. Laws for sanctioned diviners *A sanctioned diviner is a person that has been employed and sanctioned by the State to use divination in and for the State as directed. *A Divination Restricted Area (DRA) is any area that the State has outlawed divination. Any person divining into a DRA will be notified of the DRA prior to the spell working and warned that continuing that action will result in illegal activity and that they will be tracked. *No person, sanctioned or otherwise, may divine into a DRA without express permission and purpose. Laws for mundanes *A mundane is a person that has no ability to manipulate arcane energy. *A mundane may not vote. *A mundane may not run for political office. *A mundane must give way to a passing sanctioned mage. *A mundane accused of a crime will not be allowed a full trial in the High Court of Mayrid, instead the mundane will be tried before his accuser in the Low Court of Mayrid. *A mundane must give waters to any sanctioned mage that requires it. The mundane giving quarter may ask for the mage's SID. If no SID is given, the mundane may refuse quarter. *A mundane may not impersonate a sanctioned mage. *A mundane may not step foot onto the southern island in Mayrid City, nor may they fly in the air above it, nor walk in the ground below it without explicit special permission or an accompanied sanctioned mage.